The last day
by Psychopathe Harry Potter
Summary: Le verdict est tombé. Il me reste plus qu'un jour. Le Destin est un vrai chien. Yaoi. OC/Lamine. Personnages de On n'demande qu'à en rire avec un inventé. Death fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Nanako.

**Disclamer :** Le personnage principal de cette histoire m'appartient. Les autres sont réels.

**Note de l'autre :** Cette histoire comprend mes pensées qui seront interprétées par mon personnage. Bien sûr l'histoire sur les autres protagonistes n'est que fictif.

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Le dernier jour.**

Une maladie incurable.

Je le savais déjà.

Le verdict est tombé.

Aujourd'hui est mon dernier jour.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres.

Je raccroche.

Un rire.

Le mien.

Je suis heureux.

Je sors de la loge.

L'émission va commencer.

En directe.

C'est une émission spéciale.

Les pensionnaires des deux premières saisons sont là.

Ils font partis du jury.

Leurs avis.

Leurs conseillent.

Seront bus par les humoristes.

Pour qu'ils puissent s'améliorer.

Sauf moi.

Pourquoi faire ?

Je meurs dans quelques heures.

C'est con.

Autant, j'aurais voulu mourir avant.

Avant de faire l'émission.

Avant de rencontrer Lamine.

C'est bien aussi.

La douleur va disparaître.

Je n'aurai plus mal.

A la poitrine.

A la tête.

Je suis arrivé.

Jeremy présente l'émission.

Les humoristes.

Les acclamations du publique lorsqu'il me présente.

Je suis le seul pensionnaire ce soir.

Les trois autres sont nouveaux.

Le Destin est cruel.

Je vais mourir alors que j'acceptais de vivre.

De connaître.

D'aimer.

Au début.

La vie ne m'intéressait pas.

Les rasoirs.

Les morceaux de verres.

Les couteaux.

Même un accident de voiture.

La mort ne m'a jamais accueillit auprès d'elle.

Michalak prononce mon nom.

Avant.

Il dit qu'il montre une vidéo.

Que j'ai faite.

Avec d'autres humoristes à l'humour noir.

Ainsi que Keny Arkana.

Elle dénonce les préjugés.

Que se font les gens sur les comiques à l'humour blessant.

Qu'ils nous accordent des masques.

Sans nous connaître.

Leurs préjugés nous enchaînent.

Nus fais sombrer dans la folie.

La drogue.

Les messages injurieux envers nos sketchs.

comme quoi c'et scandaleux ce que l'ont fait.

Tout cela démontre que ça nous affectent.

Plus qu'ils ne le pensent.

La vidéo prend fin.

La musique retentit.

Je descend.

Mes pieds touchent le plateau.

Je fais mon sketch.

Je donne tout ce que j'ai.

Les rires se font entendre.

Pour ce dernier sketch.

J'ai fait en sorte que tout soit drôle.

Qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de respirer.

Ils rient.

Ils rient.

Et ce grâce à mon humour noir étiré.

Le sketch se termine.

Il a duré deux minutes trente.

Sur les trois.

Je ne remonte pas les escaliers.

Je salue mon publique.

Les jurys.

Mon amant.

Par une révérence.

Le dos courbé en avant.

Bien bas.

Les larmes montent.

Je me relève.

Elles coulent le long de mes joues.

La surprise se lit sur les visages.

Ruquier me demande si sa va.

Je ne lui réponds pas.

J'inspire.

Expire.

Je réponds.

Je leurs dis que c'est ma dernière émission.

Que je m'arrête là.

A soixante cinq passages.

Le publique proteste.

Laurent.

Catherine.

Et Jeremy me demandent pourquoi.

Je leurs dis juste que je suis désolé.

Je regarde Lamine.

Il a comprit.

Ses yeux remplient de triste me regardent.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Je lui souris.

Je leurs souris.

Je remonte les marches.

Ils donnent les notes.

Vingt par les quatre jurys.

Ils le commentent.

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite.

On passe aux résultats.

Aux vainqueurs qui rejoignent le plateau.

L'émission s'achève.

Nous sommes chez nous.

Il pleure.

Je pleure.

Nous nous embrassons.

Et pour la dernière fois.

Il me fait tendrement l'amour.

On transmet tous nos sentiments.

Au travers de cet acte charnel.

Notre amour.

Notre passion.

Notre tristesse.

On s'endort en pleurant.

Ma dernière pensée.

Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil dans ses bras.

Et que, si avant, j'avais envie de mourir.

Maintenant.

Que j'ai vingt cinq ans.

Un amant.

Et une vie.

J'aurais voulu que le Destin ne soit pas aussi chien avec moi.

qu'il aurait dû laisser mes tentatives de suicides réussir.

Au lieu de me priver d'une vie magnifique.

Et de peiner mon amour.

* * *

Voilà ! Je suis désolé si cette fiction soit triste ou autre. Mais, elle m'est passée au travers de l'esprit et j'ai eu envie de l'écrire. J'espère que cela vous plairas. Bye !


	2. Chapter 2 English

**Author:** Nanako.

**Disclaimer:** The main character of this story belongs to me. Others are real.

**Another note:** This story includes my thoughts will be interpreted by my character. Of course the history of other actors is only fictional.

This:

Happy reading ;)

* * *

**The last day.**

An incurable disease.

I already knew.

The verdict is.

Today is my last day.

A smile stretched my lips.

I hang up.

A laugh.

Mine.

I'm happy.

I leave the lodge.

The program will start.

Live.

This is a special show.

Residents first two seasons are there.

They are part of the jury.

Their opinions.

Their advice.

Bus will be by comedians.

So they can improve.

Except me.

Why?

I die in a few hours.

It's stupid.

However, I wanted to die before.

Prior to the show.

Before meeting Lamine.

This is good too.

The pain will disappear.

I will not be wrong.

A chest.

A head.

I arrived.

Jeremy this issue.

Comedians.

The cheers of the public when it presents.

I am the only resident tonight.

The other three are new.

Fate is cruel.

I'm going to die while I agreed to live.

Know.

To love.

Early.

Life does not interest me.

Razors.

The pieces of glass.

Knives.

Even a car accident.

Death has never received from her.

Michalak says my name.

Before.

He says it shows a video.

I did.

With other comedians to black humor.

As Keny Arkana.

She denounces prejudice.

What do people on the comical humor offensive.

They give us masks.

Without knowing.

Their prejudices bind us.

Naked'm going insane.

Drugs.

Abusive posts to our skits.

What this outrageous and as that did.

All this shows that it affects us.

More than they think.

The video ends.

The music sounds.

I descend.

My feet touch the tray.

I do my sketch.

I give everything I have.

The laughs are heard.

For this last sketch.

I made sure everything is funny.

They do not have time to breathe.

They laugh.

They laugh.

And thanks to my black humor stretched.

The skit ends.

It lasted two and a half minutes.

On all three.

I do not go up the stairs.

I salute my public.

Juries.

My lover.

With a bow.

Back bent forward.

Very low.

The tears come.

I get up.

They flow down my cheeks.

The surprise on their faces.

Ruquier wonder if its going.

I did not answer him.

I breathe.

Expires.

I answer.

I tell them that this is my last issue.

I'll stop there.

A sixty-five passages.

The public protest.

Lawrence.

Catherine.

Jeremy and ask me why.

Their I'm just saying I'm sorry.

I look Lamine.

He understood.

Tuck his eyes sad watching me.

Tears well up in her eyes.

I smiled.

I their mouse.

I go up the stairs.

They give notes.

Twenty four by juries.

They comment.

I listen with half an ear.

We go to the results.

The winners joining the board.

The program ends.

We're home.

He cries.

I cry.

We kiss.

And for the last time.

It makes me fondly love.

We send all our feelings.

Through this carnal act.

Our love.

Our passion.

Our sadness.

We fall asleep crying.

My last thought.

Before falling asleep in his arms.

And if before, I wanted to die.

Right now.

I am twenty five years.

A lover.

And life.

I wish that fate is not as dog with me.

he would have had to leave my successful suicide attempts.

Instead of depriving me of a wonderful life.

Pain and my love.

* * *

Here! I'm sorry if this is sad or other fiction. But she went through the mind and I wanted to write. I hope you plairas. Bye!


End file.
